


Trouble

by Veeebles



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Clay smells really nice, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Tony is completely gone for Clay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: He threw himself down on the bed, the restless night after a day of so much physical exertion taking its toll on him and he figured he would have a nap before properly starting his day.But he was surrounded by Clay’s scent; fresh air and lavender and cheap cologne and something that was just Clay. Tony turned his head, fisting his pillow and pulled it down to press his nose into it. He breathed in deep, Clay filling his senses and his cock twitched and began to fill with every inhale.He hadn’t been this gone for a guy before; just the smell and the hint of his presence lingering on his bed sheets making him half hard.





	Trouble

He collapsed onto his bed, surprised to feel the sheets still slightly warm from the previous occupant.

Clay had crashed here for the night. They had spent the whole day rock climbing and went back to Tony’s to watch a movie and have some food, but the day’s events caught up to them fast and before they knew it they were sprawled out on the bed snoring like babies.

Tony had woken in the middle of the night with Clay in his arms, that ass of his pressed against his half-hard cock, his nose buried in his hair, his arms round him, hands dipped beneath the fabric of his t shirt to press against heated skin.

Tony had groaned internally, wanting nothing more than to grind himself into that firm ass and kiss up and down Clay’s neck until he was gasping and whimpering and begging to be filled.

Instead, Tony had carefully detached himself from the taller boy, rising from the bed and only allowing himself a moment or two to watch him sleep. His t shirt had ridden up and his stomach was on display, a light smattering of hair leading down and disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. Tony wanted to bite him there wanted to kiss him, suck the skin them move down to suck something else.

No, Tony what the fuck is wrong with you? Clay is your friend, stop thinking about him like that.

Tony had left the room, slapping his cheeks in an effort to shake some sense into himself and collapsed on the Livingroom couch, determined to sleep there the rest of the night.

It was a very, very long night.

In the morning, Clay had woken him with a shy grin, apologising for crashing, Tony brushing away his excuses, offering him to go for a shower, anything to get the sleep, soft boy out of his sight before he threw him against the nearest wall and kissed the daylights out of him.

Clay had left after breakfast, Tony waving him off then climbing up to his bedroom.

He threw himself down on the bed, the restless night after a day of so much physical exertion taking its toll on him and he figured he would have a nap before properly starting his day.

But he was surrounded by Clay’s scent; fresh air and lavender and cheap cologne and something that was just Clay. Tony turned his head, fisting his pillow and pulled it down to press his nose into it. He breathed in deep, Clay filling his senses and his cock twitched and began to fill with every inhale.

He hadn’t been this gone for a guy before; just the smell and the hint of his presence lingering on his bed sheets making him half hard.

I shouldn’t be doing this, he thought as he stripped off his t shirt, wanting that skin connection to where Clay had been just moments before. He lay back, his heated skin cooled by the bed sheets, sighing and burying his nose in the pillow once more.

He trailed his fingertips across his chest, closing his eyes and imagining they belonged to Clay. He sucked in a breath when he trailed his way over one nipple, then the other, squeezing the hardened peak, feeling a jolt go straight to his cock that was now straining against his sweatpants.

His fingers continued their way down, trailing across his stomach, muscles jumping and flexing when he passed over sensitive spots. He took another deep breath in and slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his sweats, squeezing himself and groaning softly into the pillow.

He imagined Clay’s fingers wrapped around him, his pale, milky skin a stark contrast against his swollen length. He imagined him on his knees, between his legs, looking up at him with those blue eyes, hooded and full of lust as he stroked him harder.

“Cl-Clay…”

That pink mouth opened and his wet tongue slipped out, tasting his length, licking at the tip, making him gasp, eyes unable to look away from the sight. His lips came around him and he sucked on the head, moaning when he tasted him, Tony’s breathing was heavy, watching, fascinated with how Clay’s mouth stretched around his length, his eye looking up at him as he started bobbing his head back and forth, cheeks hollowing as he sucked him harder.

Tony shuffled his sweats down his thighs, hissing as the cold air met his weeping cock. He takes himself in hand again, closing his eyes, breathing in that intoxicating smell, and once more he can see Clay kneeling there, this time his eyes are red and watering, his chin covered in saliva as Tony thrusts in and out of his mouth. The blue eyed boy is moaning and moaning, sending vibrations all through Tony’s core. His fingers are buried in brunette locks and he thrusts in faster, further. He feels the back of Clays throat and grans long and loud, fisting his locks, pulling him off his length and watching him look up at him with glazed eyes, mouth and chest glistening, breathing hard, so completely wrecked and he has only just begun with him.

He takes his length in hand and rubs his head across Clay’s wet mouth, shivers down his spine at the feeling against his sensitive skin. Clay opens that perfect mouth and sucks Tony’s length back in, hands coming to cup his thighs to give him anchorage as he bobs his head faster, sucking harder, nails digging into his skin and moaning and moaning like a wanton whore.

It’s too much, his smell, the feeling, the image of him kneeling for him, taking him so good, it had Tony over the edge faster than he would like to admit.

He comes with a shout, lips forming Clay’s name as he shoots over his hand in his mind, it's Clay’s open, waiting mouth he comes into, his beautiful boy’s face getting covered in his cum, Clay panting and gasping, looking up at him, wanting more.

God, Tony wanted to give him more, wanted to spread the boy out in his bed, taste every inch of him then spread his legs and fuck him until he was screaming. He wanted to burn himself into Clay so  he was just as gone for him and he was, so that every waking thought was filled by him. He wanted that mouth on his, wanted to taste himself on his tongue, wanted to hear him moaning his name with his fingers buried deep inside his tight heat…

“Tony! I need your help in the Garage!”

Tony nearly fell off his bed at the loud knocking at his door. He realized, in amazement he was already getting hard again like a fucking twelve-year-old, thinking about Clay. The fright from his father’s loud presence effectively killing his hard on.

“Y-yeah, Dad, I’ll be right there!”

He breathes a sigh of relief when the footsteps retreat, grabbing the towel from Clay’s shower and wiping himself off. He leans back against the pillows and huffs out a sigh, rubbing his hands over his face and groaning.

He’s got it bad for some skinny white dork.

He got off and had possibly the best orgasm of his life just from imagining said white boy sucking him off.

This all started because he got hard just from the smell of that stupid white boy.

He was in trouble.


End file.
